knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Magareće godine (XII glava)
Magareće godine Negdje sredinom nedjelje upitasmo Baju koliko je ključeva sakupio, a on se samo trže kao iza sna i pogleda nas kao da nas prvi put vidi na ovome svijetu. – Kakvih ključeva? – Pa onih, brate... znaš – poče da uvija De-De-Ha, jer baš u tome trenutku kraj nas promače Bobo Gica. – Onih, kojih? – sneno promrmlja Baja. – Šta ti tu pričaš? – Pa zar nisi pristao da ukrademo crnu knjigu? – Aha, to si ti, De-De-Ha! – prenu se Baja. – Pa jeste, jeste, pristajem. Hoćemo, ukrašćemo. Tek što to izreče, Baja se okrenu od nas i pođe sam niz dvorište. Jedan obješenjak, đak drugog razreda, ispade odnekle iza ćoška, iskezi se na njega i viknu, onako u trku: – Baja, oko kuće laja'! Baja se samo malčice trže, pođe rukom za svoj čuveni "tefter", a onda nekako sažaljivo pogleda za malim Ličaninom, koji je već zamicao iza svinjca i odmahnu kao da kaže: – Idi, dijete, šta ti znaš. Mi se u čudu zagledasmo. – Ma šta je ovo našem Baji, brate slatki, da nije bolestan? – upita Hamid Rus. – Možda i jest – dočeka De-De-Ha. – Sinoć na večeri samo uzdiše i gleda preko tanjira. Onako u šali ja mu ukradem komad mesa, a on kao da i ne vidi. Ja, opet u šali, i pojedem ono meso, a on opet ništa. – I tako se ti u šali najede! – dobaci Krsto Buva. – Bogami prilično – priznade De-De-Ha. – A da on, kojom srećom, nije naumio da nas izda pa ga sad muči savjest? – upita jedan od Mandića – Možda baš zbog toga ovih dana bježi od nas – dodade drugi Mandić. – Ne bih ja to rekao – odmahnu glavom De-De-Ha. – Vas dvojica ste novaci, ne poznajete još dobro Baju, a ja sam s njim već treću godinu. – Ma da mu nije neko bolestan, možda ona njegova tetka? – upita osjetljivi Hamid Rus. – Jok, ona je čvršća od bihaćke Kule! – uzviknu De-De-Ha. – A da nije... ovaj, ko ono Baji plaća internat? – Crkvena opština. – Pa da se nije razboljela ta njegova crkvena opština? – opet će dobri Hamid. – Idi bestraga! – viknu De-De-Ha. – Kako se crkvena opština može razboljeti? – Pa šta ja znam, ja sam musliman – pravdao se Hamid. – Eh, šta ti znaš – gunđao je De-De-Ha. – To je isto kao da kažem da se u Bihaću razboljela uprava vodovoda. – Pa mjesto vode potekla rakija! – dobaci Krsto Buva. – Ej, kud mi ovo skrenusmo? – javi se jedan od Mandića. – Počeli s Bajom, pa završismo u rakiji. Bolje će biti da mi vidimo šta je to s njim, jer inače propade plan sa crnom knjigom, – Ma da se on nije uplašio, pa se sad izvlači? – upita Hamid Rus. – Bi l' to moglo biti? – javi se jedan od Mandića – To ne znam – slegnu De-De-Ha ramenima. – Svak se može prepasti. – Pa šta sad da radimo? – zabrinu se Hamid Rus. – Bez Baje se ne ulazi u ovako opasan posao. – A bogami ni s Bajom dok se ne vidi šta to on misli – reče oprezni De-De-Ha. – Tako je, tako! – potvrdiše oba Mandića. – Znate šta! – poskoči živahni Krsto Buva. – Hajde da ja ovih dana neopazice pratim Baju i da vidim šta to on radi i s kim se sastaje. Vidite li da se on svaki dan, po podne, nekud izgubi. – Bogami, baš izgubi, ja se tek sad prisjetio – prenu se De-De-Ha. – Hm, ovaj, nekako mi nije baš najljepše uhoditi svog druga – namršti se Hamid Rus. – Ali ako nam o glavi radi, nije nam on više drug – protumači jedan od Mandića. – Onda da ga uhodimo zbog toga i da utvrdimo je li nam drug, pa ako jeste, mi ćemo prestati – predloži drugi Mandić. – Tako već može – pristade Hamid Rus. – Ma da vi mene poslije toga ne prozovete Krsto "Uhoda?!" – prepade se Krsto. – Ne boj se, nećemo! – povikaše svi uglas. –Dobro, onda pristajem. Još toga istog dana, poslije ručka, čim Baja iščeznu po svom tajanstvenom poslu, nestade nekud i našeg Krste Buve. Sjedio je zajedno s nama, brbljao kao i obično, a kad se u jednom trenutku De-De-Ha okrenu da ga nešto upita, riječ mu ostade navrh jezika i on ostade onako otvorenih usta, glup i nijem kao velika riba. – Pazi, nema ga! Svi se okrenusmo prema Krstinu mjestu na kraju klupe i začuđeno se zagledasmo. Sjaj njegova prćastog nosa i veselih očiju još su lebdjeli u vazduhu nad njegovim sjedištem, ali – njega više nije bilo. – Iščezao, zaista – reče jedan od Mandića i u nevjerici pipnu prstom Krstino prazno mjesto. – Sad ga vidiš, sad ga ne vidiš! – Kladim se u dva doručka da će taj još danas doznati kud nam se to gubi naš Bajo – uzviknu De-De-Ha, ali ga jedan od Mandića istog trenutka poklopi: – Dok je god crne knjige u životu, ti nećeš dobiti doručka. Kladi se u nešto drugo. – Uf, crna knjiga! – puhnu Dule i u ljutini zgužva svoju rođenu bilježnicu za matematiku. – Pojeo bih je bez bibera i soli, čak i s tvrdim koricama. S kakvim li smo samo nestrpljenjem očekivali Krstin povratak i šta li smo sve radili da utucamo vrijeme do njegova dolaska! Ponovo smo pregledali sve svoje zadatke za sjutrašnji dan, isprišivali pootkidanu dug-mad na kaputima i košuljama, očistili cipele, pa se čak, bez ikakve potrebe, po drugi put umivali, što je za nas bila prava rijetkost i čudo neviđeno. To smo samo, po prefektovu naređenju, morali po drugi put raditi onoga dana kad je u konvikt dolazio pravoslavni vladika, a i tada nas je pola zabušilo. Odjednom, iznenada, Hamid Rus đipi na noge i sunu prema prozoru. – Evo ga! Poskakasmo za njim, ali – preko dvorišta je dolazio samo Baja. Išao je nekako lako i zaneseno kao da plovi iznad zemlje, a lice mu sijalo i žarilo kao nikada dotad. – Gle ga, uljem se namazao – začudi se dobrodušni Hamid. – Sija se kao mjesec. – Ne, ne, on to blista od sreće, od zadovoljstva – poučno primijeti jedan od Mandića. – Sigurno se dobro naklopao na Dedića šljivi – uzdahnu De-De-Ha. – Neće to biti – sumnjičavo primijeti drugi Mandić. – Da se najeo šljiva, on bi se smješkao i gladio trbuh, a vidiš li ga sad gleda nekud uvis i kao da šapuće. – Ta valjda ne broji oblake! – ljutnu se Dule, a Hamid Rus, kao da se nečeg prisjetio, upita zabrinuto: – Brate slatki, postaju li ono oblaci od kiše ili kiša od oblaka, šta ono juče reče profesor? Njegovo pitanje ostade bez odgovora, jer toga istog trena iz visokih suncokreta u bašti ispade četveronoške nešto tamno i šmugnu iza svinjca. – Krsto! – dreknu De-De-Ha. – Ma ono je nešto na četiri noge, valjda krmče – posumnja Hamid, koji je nepoznatu priliku smotrio samo krajičkom oka. – Bogami nije, nego Krsto – potvrdi jedan od Mandića. – To se on sigurno četveronoške prikradao za Bajom. Hajdemo tamo. Ispadosmo u dvorište i u gomili projurismo kraj Baje a da nas on gotovo i ne primjeti. Prođe kraj nas kao mjesečar, zanesen i sav blažen. – Bogami, ovaj se najeo bunike! – promrsi De-De-Ha. Krstu Buvu nađosmo iza svinjca nešto mnogo zamišljenog. Kad nas ugleda, on samo počeša nos i, sjedeći onako na travi, mudro se zagleda preda se i reče: – Žalim sve četvoronožne životinje. – Gle ga sad! A zašto to? – upita Dule. – Uh, sad sam tek vidio kako je teško ići četveronoške dok sam se šunjao za Bajom. – O njemu ti nama pričaj, mani se četvoronožaca! – nestrpljivo upade jedan od Mandića. – Kazuj šta si vidio – dočeka drugi Mandić. Krsto uvuče glavu među ramena kao da se od nečega krije, zažmiri i reče: – Prosto mi nećete vjerovati, znam unaprijed. – Kako da nećemo, brate slatki, samo ti pričaj ! – dočeka Hamid Rus i od velike radoznalosti obliznu se kao da očekuje tepsiju baklave. – Ma to je... to je... Ih, bogami ne znam ni kako ću početi. – Udri od početka! – viknu De-De-Ha. – Lakše bi mi bilo početi da me pitaju istoriju – uze da se kune Krsto – jer ovo ti je čitava jedna istorija. – Ma šta li će to biti, brate slatki? – zabranu se Hamid Rus. De-De-Ha poče nestrpljivo da se vrpolji i ratoborno navuče obrve. – Čuješ ti, Krsto, il' počinji tu Bajinu istoriju, il' će se sad odigrati jedna istorijska bitka u kojoj ćeš ti poginuti. – A u knjigama će poslije pisati: "U velikom boju kod svinjca hajduk Dule ubio je slavnog četveronošca Krstu Buvu" – dodade Ranko Mandić. U neprilici, Krsto stade da se češe iza vrata. – Ma čujete, to je čak pomalo nezgodno da se priča ovdje, iza jednog prostog svinjca. – Šta, da se Baja nije možda posvetio? – zinu Hamid Rus. – Gdje si ti vidio sveca sa giviktom u džepu? – podrugnu se Branko Mandić. – Kakav posvetio! To je nešto još mnogo čudnije – poče da priča Krsto. – Prosto nisam vjerovao svojim očima, ušima i nosu. Čujte samo! Zbismo se u gomilu, u svakog uvo od pola metra. – Drugovi, Baja se zaljubio! – opali pripovjedač. Svi se trgosmo kao da puče top i zabezeknuto upiljismo u Krstu. Hamid Rus čak porumenje kao djevojčica. De-De-Ha izvali začuđeno: – Lažeš! Otkud on to zna? To se radi samo u višim razredima. – Bogami jeste. Čitav sat sjedio sam u onim visokim koprivama za ogradom Kutića bašte i sve čuo – poče da se kune Krsto. – Evo, gledajte moje noge, sve plikovi od kopriva. – Pa kako je zaljubljen, u koga? – priupita De-De-Ha i primače se bliže malom obavještajcu. – U Zoru Kutić, našu komšinicu, onu iz drugog razreda – objasni dječak. Mene nešto štrecnu u srcu kao da su me prozvali da odgovaram nenaučenu lekciju, a vjerujem da su se i ostali trgli, jer smo se svi kradom ogledali za živahnom ljepuškastom Zorom. Gle ti Baje, već se zaljubio, a nama još ni nakraj pameti da se nečem takvom dosjetimo. Baš smo prava magarad! – Pa šta... pa kako to izgleda? Kako si pogodio da je zaljubljen? – navali da ga ispituje De-De-Ha. – Eto tako, odmah se to vidi – poče Krsto. – Stoji Zora u svojoj bašti, uz ogradu, gricka bombonu – krc, krc! – kao miš, a Baja stao s druge strane, znoji se, crveni i sve rukama uvrće jedan kolac u ogradi kao da iz njega cijedi vodu. – Brate slatki, a zašto radi tu glupost? – ote se Hamidu . – Šta ja znam, tako to možda treba kad nekog voliš – neodlučno reče Krsto. – A tek da vidite kako glupo i zbunjeno priča, ih! Baš kao De-De-Ha kad ne nauči vjeronauku. Dule izbeči oči i nakostriješi se. – Ostavi ti mene na miru. Bolje ti je, kazuj šta je to Baja trtljao. – Pa, ovaj... sve tako: ja volim da gledam kad si ti u bašti, a kad te nema, ja ne gledam tamo, nego... – Nego na Dedića šljive i orahe! – dobaci De-De-Ha. – Onda Zora pita hoće li on jednu bombonu, a on kaže da ne može... – Uh, što laže! – skoči De-De-Ha. – Pojeo bi pun torbak dok okom treneš. – Pa možda je nešto bolestan kad ne može čak ni bombone – ustade u obranu Hamid Rus. – A, ne, ne, ja sam čitao da onaj ko je zaljubljen zaista ne može jesti – objašnjavao je Krsto. – E, to bi meni trebalo – uzdahnu De-De-Ha. – Ionako me vječito kažnjavaju oduzimanjem hrane. – I tako – nastavlja Krsto – raspričao se Baja kako po svu noć misli na Zoru, ne može da spava... – A hrče kao krokodil, ja ga čujem – pobuni se Dule Hajduk. – Alaj laže, razbojnik. Krsto opet stade da mudruje. – Pa to je, ovaj... u romanima zaljubljeni uvijek pričaju nešto krupno pa da djevojka vidi kako je on voli i kako.. . – I kako se sve to završi? – upita Ranko Mandić. – Veli, bogme, Baja da će dan i noć gledati na Zorinu baštu i da će joj pisati pismo, a ona se samo krevelji i žmirka. A kad se rastadoše, on prođe baš kraj mene. Gleda a ne vidi me, čudo jedno. – Sasvim poblesavio! – kiselo smrsi Dule. – Već je taj zaboravio i crnu knjigu i naš dogovor. – Pa šta ćemo sad braćo slatka? – zabrinuto se javi Hamid. – Tu se nešto mora smisliti – ozbiljno reče Branko Mandić. – Probaćemo nas dvojica braće da izmudrujemo čime bismo ga razdrmali i dozvali do pameti. – Požurite samo, jer meni je crna knjiga toliko uzjahala na vrat da samo na nju mislim baš kao Baja na Zoru – iskreno se požali De-De-Ha. – Ništa ti ne brini. Kad mi, braća Mandići, nešto započnemo, uvijek neko nastrada – il' naš neprijatelj, il' nas dvojica.